


Hero of Arda (IN PROGRESS)

by Sboyle92



Series: Lady of the Sea Series [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2020-10-29 16:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sboyle92/pseuds/Sboyle92
Summary: Contains fem!PercyPercy Jackson/the HobbitBook 1: Lady of the SeaBook 2: Champion of the SeaBook 3: Queen of the SeaBook 4: Legend of ArdaBook 5: Hero of Arda





	1. Chapter 1

Then:

The Balrog fell towards the dark depths of the mine. The two turned back to the fellowship, Perci smiling slightly at her One as he stared at her wide eyed.

"No! No!" They all watched in horror as the Balrog's whip came back up and caught the ankles of Perci and Gandalf, dragging them towards the edge.

"Gandalf! Perci!"

"Fly, you fools!" Gandalf choked out, using all of his strength to hold onto the edge of the crumbled bridge.

"Legolas! I love you!"

"No!" They could only watch in horror and despair as their two most powerful and cherished members were dragged down into the depths by the Balrog.

Gandalf the Gray and Queen Persephone of Atlantis were dead.

Now:

The group travelled in silence.

Most of, if not all, of them in mourning of the two of their group that perished in the mines of Moria.

But out of all of them, Legolas was taking it the hardest. His One had said she loved him... right before she fell into the fiery depths of Moria with Gandalf.

He had never been in so much pain before as he has since she fell to her death.

He didn't shed tears or show anger at her loss, but was rather numb to everything around him, causing Haldir and Aragorn to practically carry him as they made their way towards Lothlorien.

The Hobbits and the dwarves were greatly saddened as well especially Thorin, Fili, Kili, and Frodo. And although they hadn't known their female companion and the wizard as well as the others, Eomer and Boromir were saddened at the loss of two strong and brave souls such as theirs.

All of a sudden, though, Legolas straightened out of his slumped over walking position and clutched his hand over his heart.

"Legolas? What is it?" Aragorn asked his friend.

"I... I feel her." Haldir gasped, as did Aragorn knowing instantly what Legolas was talking about.

"What does that mean?" Thorin growled.

Legolas turned and smiled at the rest of the fellowship. "Perci is my One, as i am her's. We can feel each other over a bond that is created and nurtured the more we are around each other."

"You said 'is'... Does that mean, Perci's alive?" Fili asked hopefully.

Legolas was silent for a moment. "Yes. Perci is alive."


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

“What do they sing about?” Sam asked the elves of the company as they all gathered in the clearing that the Lothlorien elves had lent to them as they recovered from their journey through Moria. 

“It’s a song about Gandalf and his deeds.” Haldir said softly.

“And a song about the beauty and legends of Atlantis and it’s Queen. Even though I’ve said multiple times that she is not truly gone, they refuse to believe my ‘fancy filled thoughts’.” Legolas grumbled. 

“Are you sure she still lives?” Pippin asked. All the hobbits had grown up hearing about and knowing Perci. And they’ve all grown to love her even more during their journey. The dwarves - Thorin, Fili, Kili - knew her from their previous adventure together while Gimli had heard stories of her. Eomer and Boromir had only gotten to know her since Rivendell but they could tell that she was a courageous and strong woman to admire. Haldir knew her even less than the two human males but still felt the same towards her. Aragorn had known her since he was a child and so would always have fond memories of her and saw her as a fun loving, powerful distant aunt. 

Legolas turned his head, his blue eyes piercing directly into Pippin’s brown ones. “As sure as I am an elf. She lives. And I feel as though the distance between us has shortened in our days spent in Lothlorien. Which I believe means that she is coming, she wouldn’t let a Balrog get in her way to finish this quest.”

They all still silently held slight disbelief that their female friend and companion still lived, but chose to believe Legolas with a grain of salt as she was indeed his One. 

>linebreak<

My champion, it is not your time to pass. You still have work to do. It is the Istari’s destiny to defeat the Balrog, your’s is to be with the Company and continue on your path. We shall transport to where you are needed most. If you hurry, you can prevent the death of one of your companion’s. You don’t have much time. AWAKE! Perci gasped sitting up, looking around her to see she was in a forest and in the distance she could feel a strong river flowing. 

She looked down at her body and was slightly shocked at the golden glow that was around her. She could feel a heavy weight on her head leading her to assume that there was a type of headpiece there. She was in a white dress made out of a tough/soft material that came down to mid thigh. The dress whenever it touched her skin was as soft as silk but when it wasn’t touching it, she could tell that it was hard as steel as a branch that she had hit sitting up had broke at the mere touch of the cloth. Perci had golden arm bracers around her forearms and biceps and a belt that she knew contained healing water from the depths of Atlantis. On her feet she had Grecian-like sandals that trailed up to just below her knees. Around her body was a fur cloak that she knew was just as strong as her dress. And sitting beside her hand was a wicked looking sword with an eye sitting in the pummel glowing blue. Perci instantly knew that when that eye glowed blue, it meant that Orcs and goblins were nearby, just as Elven swords did. 

Perci was instantly on her feet the sword in her hand as she turned around slowly, trying to spot what was coming towards her. She saw nothing but she heard something, the sounds of battle and a horn, the horn of Gondor!

She turned and sprinted, hoping that she wouldn’t be too late. She broke through some foliage in the forest and she saw that the Uruk Hai were fighting with her Fellowship companions, but she didn’t see any of the four hobbits or Boromir. Another horn sounded. 

Not stopping for a second longer, she moved forward and using a Uruk Hai’s turned back she propelled herself over its body and stabbed it with a backwards stab and continued across the battlefield towards where she knew Boromir was. 

“PERCI!” Fili exclaimed in shock when she sprinted past him. This caused the other members of the Fellowship to jerk their heads to follow their female companion in shock basically coming back from the dead. Legolas felt his heart swell in relief and love at finally seeing the full proof that she was indeed alive. 

“Can’t talk now, talk later. Boromir’s in trouble!” She roared. The Uruk Hai basically flinched from her glowing light and that helped the warriors to dispatch the creatures better. 

Legolas and Haldir sprinted after her, knowing that the dwarves, Aragorn, and Eomer could handle the rest of the Uruk Hai. They burst into the other clearing where Boromir had been and saw him already collapsed on the ground with multiple arrows sticking out of his body. The rest of the Fellowship came into the clearing seconds later and bowed their heads at the near death Boromir. 

“He isn’t dead yet! Someone help me take the arrows out of his body! I can still save him!”

“They took the little ones,” Boromir rasped out as Aragorn hurried over to help Perci. “They took Pippin and Merry.”

“Don’t worry, my friend, we will rescue them. Now, relax. Perci’s here now. She’s going to help you.” Aragorn said even as he yanked the arrows out of Boromir’s body causing him to yell out in pain. Perci immediately summoned the water out of her belt and covered her hands with it and passed hands over his body, cleansing his body and healing it.

It was a tense filled minutes in time as the Fellowship gathered around them as they awaited the answer to the fate of one of their companions. 

Perci pulled back from Boromir and found Legolas was behind her and allowed herself to relax into his chest with a sigh and for him to wrap his arms around her waist. 

“I’ve missed you, love.” Legolas whispered in her hair. Perci smiled softly.

“I’ve missed you, too.”


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Boromir sat up with the help of Eomer and Aragorn his strength slowly returning to him thanks to all the healing that Perci had pumped into his body.

Perci spoke before any other could. “Pippin and Merry were taken, correct?” Boromir nodded as he took a sip of water, her presence not really registering completely in any other’s mind besides Legolas. “Where are Frodo and Sam?”

“I told Frodo to go, I assume Sam followed him.” Aragorn said in his deep voice. Boromir was now on his feet, strong once more. Perci nodded once, understanding that maybe the ring’s influence had begun to grow stronger in the absence of Gandalf and herself. 

Gimli Legolas Aragorn 

“We will have to split up then. Fili, Kili, Haldir, the three of you catch up to Frodo and Sam. Take two of these,” she unclipped two of the water filled pouches from her belt and handed it to Haldir. “this is the healing water of Atlantis. If you feel or any of you feel like the ring is become too much, take a mouth full of this water and it should protect you from the influence. I won’t know how many times you’ll have to drink from these but hopefully these will get the five of you to the end. I would give them all to you but I only have five and I have a feeling that I’m going to need the others myself. Be on your way, my friends. May the Valar be with you, my friends. Eomer, Boromir, Thorin, the three of you meet us at Rohan. You take one of these as well. The four of us will go after Pippin and Merry, hopefully we will have them by the time we meet again in Rohan. Good luck, my friends.”

Those that were leaving for their separate assignments gave Perci a passing hug in greeting or a pat on the back. But they all knew that there wasn’t time for any other type of greeting, not until the Fellowship was back together again. Fili, Kili, and Haldir returned to the river and trapped one of the canoes along with their packs. They had begun to row themselves when their canoe was suddenly pushed with such force that they were on the other side of the river within moments and not that far behind the two hobbits. The two dwarves and elf didn’t even have to look back to know that Perci had been the one to help them. 

Thorin, Boromir, and Eomer got into the last canoe and headed upriver that led to Rohan and Gondor. They also went faster but not as fast as the first group as Perci needed her energy now to run to try and catch up with the Uruk Hai and their captives.

Legolas latched onto Perci’s hand and turned her towards him before they would begin to run.

“Legolas? Wh-” Perci’s eyes widened for a split second before closing as Legolas’s lips met her’s. Perci sighed softly as she relaxed into him and raised hands to gently weave her fingers into his lush blonde locks. His own hand had already woven into her own raven locks as he took control of their kiss, kissing her deeply.

Finally he pulled back, both breathing heavily as they eyed each other heavy lidded.

“Don’t ever leave me again, my dear Queen. I would not be able to live without you in this world. You are my soul as I am your’s. We may fight, we may argue, we may cry, but we may not leave each other where the other cannot follow. I love you and when this is over with, I will follow you wherever you go if you shall have me.”

Perci sniffled and cursed under her breath as a tear traced down her face. Legolas with a small smile used his thumb to wipe it away from her fair face gently. “I would like that. I would also like to show you Atlantis and the new sister islands Avalon and Narnia. I sensed when I awoke once more that the Valar has added those two new islands onto Atlantis and already new species have begun to spring up on both islands and have already sworn loyalty to myself and Eru.”

“That sounds lovely, my love… Are you ready?” Legolas asked, coming out of their little bubble of happiness and love for each other. Perci nodded once, her mind once again snapping into her warrior mode. 

“I am. Let’s go get Merry and Pippin.”

Then the four were off on their own path on land, their only hope that they would not be too late. 

___________________

A/N: these are the lists of magical creatures and the types of people that live on each ‘island’ that is under Perci’s banner. 

Atlantis  
Creatures  
Lions  
Pegasi  
Thestrals  
Dragons  
Unicorns

In the water/surrounding the kingdom  
In the woods are the large wolves  
In the water sea serpents, sea dragons, krakens  
Tall Greek warrior statues surround Atlantis, two even larger statues stand at the bridge connecting the whole kingdom to the land of Arda

People  
Dwarves  
Hobbits  
Rangers  
Elves

Avalon  
Magical Creatures  
Griffins  
Pixies  
Phoenix  
Vilia  
Centaurs

Surrounding the Island  
Like the statues that surround Atlantis, there are tall statues that resemble Elves but these statues have wings, the people of Avalon refer to these statues as Fairy Guards

People  
Fae - warrior like people that are like Elves only with wings and vary in magical strength and ability  
Witches - potion brewers and spell casting  
Warlocks - enchantment creators and rune masters

Narnia  
Magical Creatures  
Like Atlantis, Narnia contains talking animals, but these talking animals are not exclusive to only Lions.  
Beaver  
Fox  
Wolf  
Lion  
Dryad  
Fauns  
Minotaur  
Satyr  
Cyclops

Surrounding the Island  
The statues that surround Narnia are diverse. They are the magical creatures that live on the island.

People  
Hags  
Dwarves  
Humans  
Elementals - able to control one element, maybe two if they are strong enough


End file.
